This invention relates to improvements in a dressing tool for a grinding wheel wherein a template component is utilized and more particularly to improved apparatus for transferring the template profile to a grinding wheel edge.
The use of dressing tools to form a desired contour or profile on a grinding wheel corresponding to an associated template is an old expedient and many and varied devices have been designed for such purposes. In such tools as presently used, it appears to be a common and consistent practice to form the template profile with the exact dimensions relative to those of the grinding wheel edge on a 1:1 ratio so that the tracing means for transferring the profile is, accordingly, limited to the same ratio. This requires that the template be highly accurate and that the tracing apparatus be equally accurate. It is thus apparent that should any variation or imperfection in tolerances exist either in the template profile or in the tracing apparatus, they are transferred in their full magnitude so that considerable time, labor and expense can be incurred to avoid any such result.
Accordingly, with the above observations in mind, it is one of the important objects of this invention to provide an improved dressing tool and template assembly that will assure a highly accurate reproduction of a template profile on a grinding notwithstanding the presence of a slight imperfection in the template profile.
More particularly, it is an object herein to provide a new dressing tool for grinding wheels using an associated template where the ratio of the template profile dimensions to the dimensions on the grinding wheel and the corresponding ratio of operating efficiency of the tracing apparatus may be 1:1 or greater. In this regard, the greater the ratio, the more accurate is the reproduction of the template profile on the grinding wheel since all contours of the profile including any existing imperfections thereon are reduced in magnitude on the grinding wheel by the ratio selected.
A further object is to provide a dressing tool of the above class where the availability of greater ratios as indicated affords economy and simplification in the formation of the template since any existing variation or imperfection in the exacting requirements of the desired tolerances that would normally require reworking for elimination are reduced in transfer to the grinding wheel by the ratio relationship to a point where, for all practical purposes, they become insignificant.
Another object is to provide a dressing tool as characterized which includes an improved tool control head operatively associated with the template for assuring a highly efficient and accurate reproduction on the grinding wheel of the template profile and which will require a minimum of maintenance and servicing.
The foregoing objects and such further objects as may appear herein, or be hereinafter pointed out, together with the advantages of this invention will be more fully discussed and developed in the more detailed description of the accompanying drawings.